


Sunburn

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey cares more than Zeke likes it





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sunburn  
> prompt: burn

„Outschi, this looks painful.“

Zeke turned around and stared at Casey Conner with threatening narrowed eyes.  
„What are you talking about?“

For sure he was not the mood to deal with this geek today. His weekend had been a pretty flop so far; the GTO did break down in the middle of the nowhere without any identifiable reason, his cellphone hadn't had any reception, and he had to take a walk about 5 miles to the next open gas station in glazing heat. At the end, he had to pay about 120 dollars for towing the GTO back to Herrington, and when he finally got home, angry and tired, he had noticed the pain in his shoulders and back.

„You have a sunburn. It looks pretty serious, dark-red and lots of blisters.“

“And why do you care?“

Casey shrugged.  
„I actually don't. But in your place, I would take care of it as soon as possible. You should cool it, but don't use ice packs. Cool linen is much better. Put them in the freezer for a moment."

„What are you, a fucking doctor,“ Zeke huffed.

„My mom is working at a drugstore; she knows a lot about stuff like this. She would tell you to put some creme with camellia on it to sooth the pain. And you need to rest and drink a lot; the sunburn will mess up the fluid balance of your body. If you don't be careful, you risk a collapse.“

Zeke rolled his eyes.  
„Oh, fuck you, Connor.“  
But when he turned around too quickly to finally get out of the burning sun the pain was rushing through his shoulder again, and he grimaced.

Casey shook his head.  
„You are such a stubborn shit, Zeke. Why can't you just admit that even you can need some help now and then?“

„Why should you want to help me?“

„Maybe because I'm not a prick like some others who prefer to look away when someone is in trouble?“

Fucking geek. But Zeke couldn't help it; suddenly he felt some kind of bad conscious. Yes, Casey was right, he was living the device that everyone was responsible for oneself, and he always stayed out of other people's problems. So often he had watched Casey hurrying through the halls at school, in the, mostly useless, try to escape the jocks from the team. And yes, it would have been easy to stop them. But no, none of his business.

For the first time, he felt bad because of his behavior. And for sure he didn't like this feeling.  
„I don't need a nanny anymore,“ he hissed.  
„Not since I turned twelve years old.“  
Then he turned around and vanished into the house, banging the door shut.

:::

Zeke grabbed a cold beer at first, then dropped down onto the couch. Much too exhausted to pay much attention to the TV he drifted off quickly. When he did wake up sometime later, he was barely able to move. The irritated skin felt tight and hurt like hell. Zeke cursed loudly, while he was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at his shoulder and back.

He opened the pharmacy cabinet, but of course, no cooling creme to treat the sunburn. He thought about it to drive to the drugstore at the Mall; then he remembered that the GTO was in the garage and would stay there at least until Monday. Fuck it! Inwardly groaning he went back into the kitchen, opened the cabinet. Yes, on the top board, hidden behind never used cleaning supplies, the old linen dishcloths. He grabbed them, stared at them weakminded, then he tore open the freezer and stuffed them in between frozen pizza and burger.

Ridiculous, of course, but at the moment he was willing to try everything which would give him at least some relief. Otherwise, he would have a pretty uncomfortable Sunday, that was for sure.

:::

Sometime later a knocking at the back door made him look up frowning. Probably one of the guys from school who needed some stuff for the party tonight; beer, scat, maybe condoms. It happened now and then that they visited him at home and usually, Zeke didn't mind to help them out. For good money, of course. But no business today. He was so not in the mood to see anyone.

„Zeke?“

Shit. Casey. What the heck was wrong with this geek? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

„Zeke. C'mon. Open the door.“

Groaning he finally gave in and tore the door open.  
„What do you want?“

Casey eyed him with a smile on his face.  
„Oh, good, you put some cooling linen on the shoulders. Maybe you are not that resistant to help than you used to pretend.

I went to the drugstore where my mom is working. She gave me this, creme with aloe vera. She says you should put it on the sunburn twice a day, only a thin film. It will prevent an infection. And it's okay to take a painkiller when you go to sleep; it will help you to find some rest.“

Zeke stared at the small box in Casey's hand, not sure what to think about this. He wasn't used to it that someone cared for him; not really. Of course, he was respected at school, the girls were crazy about him, and the guys wished to be as though as he was. But he would never count on anyone of them. He was used to it to deal with his problems all alone.

His eyes met Casey's, so dark blue and open, and suddenly he relaxed. Maybe for the first time this weekend. Even smiled a bit while he grabbed for the box.

„Thanks,“ he said and stepped aside.  
„Wanna come in for a moment? It's hot outside; maybe you can need an ice tea?“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc summer bingo and for fan_flashworks (both Dreamwidth)


End file.
